His little sister
by MajorBandGeek
Summary: Percy has a sister named Alex. She knows who she is, but nobody else does, at least until after the battle in New York. Watch as Percy and his little sister fight, have fun, get into crazy adventures, and help eachtoher heal.
1. The Begining

Hello, my name is Alexandria, Alex for short, but when I was a struggling kid with A.D.D in school, I was known as "Dria Dihhrea". I know, not a pretty title. But that was all changed when I started half-blood camp. I was in the Hermes cabin, of course. I knew who my father was, but nobody else. He told me he couldn't claim me for "my own protection". Crappy reason, I thought. Until I saw what my brother went through. Percy. He didn't know he was my brother, nobody but my dad (which is Poseidon, as you may have guessed by now) and I knew. Oh, and Anna Beth_. _She knew who I was as soon as the lake incident occurred.

_**Flashback**_

_Anna Beth was showing me how to paddle a canoe when she accidentally hit a water nymph that had been hiding under the canoe. Instantly we were tipped over, the nymph grabbing her ankle, dragging her down. I felt nothing. I felt all-powerful, invincible, as soon as I had touched the water (which, having lived in Phoenix, I had never even been in a Lake before, was completely new to me) suddenly, I knew how to save her. I shot down in the water, quick as a shark, and grabbed the nymph by the wrist._

"_Let her go!" I shouted, as best as I could under the circumstances. _

"_You dare to defy me, I who am your sister, in taking revenge against this unlawful one!" she said, shaking Anna Beth by her limp wrist. She was passed out by now. I squeezed the nymph's wrist tighter. Somehow, the words came to me,_

"_In the name of Poseidon, Let her go!" as soon as I said the word Poseidon, my skin had started to glow blue. The water nymph withdrew her hand as though she had been stung. An angry red welt in the shape of my hand was beginning to form on my wrist. I grabbed Anna Beth and she immediately opened her eyes and started breathing. I pulled her to shore, the canoe long forgotten. I looked away from her searching gaze. I could see her sizing me up, reexamining me, reforming her opinion of me. I was then 10, and she was 11._

_C'mon. We need to get you to Chiron so he can assign you to your true cabin." she stalked off, expecting me to follow her._

"_NO! You can't put me in a different cabin, and you cannot let anyone know, or trust me, we're both dead. Do you think that Zeus will let me live? Do you think my dad would be happy to have you spoil a decade of carefully planned concealment of me from the others? NO! and, trust me, I will bring war, which means telling anyone about me would be a major strategic weakness, not to mention very, lets say……unwise?" I raised my eyebrows and smirked at the last part. I couldn't resist getting my little joke in. _

"_Fine. I won't tell anyone. But if you aren't satisfied with my word, I'll tell you a piece of valuable information that has not been disclosed. Ever. Grover the satyr has a crush on Juniper." _

"_What?! The very same Juniper that I saw spying at Grover through her tree when he was showing me around?" I said in shock._

"_Yep, the very same." _

_**End of flashback.**_

I was fourteen now, and it was time for my dad to claim me_. _I was the only one of his children besides Percy at the camp. It was dinner, and I was uber nervous that Percy wasn't going to want me in his cabin. I swept my curly black hair back from my eyes as I slid some of my food into the fire. "For Poseidon." I murmured, smelling salty ocean air, pine, and mint. The scents accented each other nicely. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and I knew that a glowing triton was floating above my head. I didn't look up, since I had already seen it before the first time, the real time, Poseidon claimed me, when he visited my mom and I. I heard the soft clop of hooves as Chiron put his hand on my back and led me to the table where Percy was sitting alone. I sat down and snuck a furtive peek at Percy through my thick curtain of dark hair. I was blushing, which wasn't unusual because, even though my skin was naturally darker (my mother is Hispanic) I blushed a deep red whenever something happened. He was grinning broadly. I relaxed. I picked up my glass and spoke to it clearly. "Pepsi." I set it down and it fell. I am also very clumsy, and I had learned how to deal with things like that. "Crap." I muttered. I stared at the Pepsi and it gathered up into a ball and splashed back into my glass.

"Five second rule!" I said and took a quick drink.

"Whoa, can you teach me how to do that?" Percy said excitedly. I looked at his eager expression and laughed.

"For a guy that just found out he had a sister, you're surprisingly relaxed."

"Actually I knew for awhile."

"How?"

"I saw you fix your ankle." the memory made me wince. I thought I had been alone that day. I was thirteen and down by the lake. I had a freak accident and snapped my ankle in half. I could see bone sticking out through my skin. Half crazed with pain and covered in a mixture of mud and blood, I did the only thing that made sense. I crawled off the pier and fell into the water.I walked out completely healed, clean, and dry. I thought nobody had seen. I was confused

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" his eyes, which were the exact same shade as mine, were intense as he looked at me.

"I didn't want you to have to deal with the pressure of the prophecy. I didn't want anyone to have to follow in Nico's footsteps." I squealed and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back and I smiled. When we were done with dinner and we were just idly sitting at the benches, I sighed with happiness.

"I've always wanted a big brother." I leapt up excitedly. "I have to tell-" suddenly I plopped back on the seat, weighed down by crushing grief and realization. I grabbed the summer beads from around my neck and pressed the newest one to my lips as I whispered into it and shed tears. My best friend Jaclyn had been killed in the fight. She had been my age, and fought against the sun titan himself. I had forgotten momentarily and was going to go and tell her. She was Apollo's daughter. The weird thing about me is that I never sobbed. I cried alright, thick tears sliding down my face, but I never sobbed. Percy asked me what was wrong and I shook my head vigorously, not wanting to speak for fear of screaming my misery to the world. Jaclyn and I had been through everything. We had gone to the same school, both been expelled, fought our way through various monsters to get here. I felt his arm around my shoulder, leading me to the cabin, away from the people; I felt another arm, Anna baths' arm leading me back as well. I heard her telling Percy about Jaclyn and I started sobbing. Actually sobbing, for the first time in my life. As soon as I was in the cabin door, I collapsed against the wall, sobs wracking my body, murmuring "Jaclyn, Jaclyn, Jaclyn," quietly, continuously into my bead. I heard Anna Beth leaving, and I felt Percy sit down next to me, and put his arm around me. I leaned into his chest. I felt his body shaking as well. I looked up and saw tears pouring down Percy's face as well. There we sat, not talking, just sitting, crying, and forging a deep bond between us. After awhile I found my voice.

"She was my best friend. We went to the same school, were expelled at the same time, fought our wat through the monsters together, did everything together. She taught me archery; I taught her how to swim. We shared an _ipod! She was my sister-" I stopped talking abruptly, unable to go on."I feel so guilty. Every name on this bead could've been prevented if I had been faster, or smarter, or braver. A lot of lives were lost because I wasn't good enough." I looked at him._

"_You saved everybody, Percy Jackson, and don't you think for one moment that anything was your fault. You gave him the knife, you made the choice. Not anybody I know would've been brave enough to do that!" We lapsed into silence, just sitting there, thinking. With a huff, I sat up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to, with a little to much force, causing him to fall forward, dragging me with him. After a fit of irrational giggles, I sat up, brushed my shirt off as best as I could, and said_

" _Well, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go get my stuff out of Hermes cabin before Travis and Connor steal my ipod. Though I think there smart enough to leave my stuff alone, " I said, grinning evilly "You see, they've taught me quite a lot about pranks and pick-pocketing, so they know what I'm capable of." Percy stared at me with his mouth open. "You're awesome!" he yelled as he followed me out of the cabin. I was so excited. I hadn't slept on a real bed since the age of seven, when I had gotten to camp. I had given the last available bed to a new camper. I grabbed my bag and searched it. My ipod was missing, as well as five bucks, a few golden drachmas, and my chocolate. Oh, they were gonna pay! I started searching through my bag for my special tool._

"_Whacha looking for?" Percy asked_

"_My fishing gear."_

"_Your fishing-"_

"_A gift from dad on my eight birthday. I've learned fishing line and hooks are good for more than just fishing though. not even the brothers know. But I have to wait for there right moment. Meanwhile, I need you to do something for me."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I need you to go and tell Anna Beth to 'activate offensive maneuver female'. K?"_

"_Uh…..okay." he left the room in search of Anna Beth._


	2. Hidden Talent

I do not own 'change' by Taylor swift, but for all intensive purposes, in the story I do.

I started gathering the needed materials for 'offensive maneuver female. The list is as follows

1. Fishing line

2. Hook

3. Tampon.

I knew what Anna Beth was doing. She was right now convincing Travis to let her pick out an outfit for him tomorrow. I stole a pair of his pants and, hooking the hook on the tampon wrapper, slid the tampon into the pocket. I handed them to Anna Beth as she was leading Travis back to the cabin. Mission accomplished. Percy hadn't seen any of it, which was good, because he probably would've freaked out. At dinner the next night, I used a little trick that a daughter of Hecate had shown me earlier. I saw the string dragging in the dirt and I summoned it into my hand, making sure not to disturb what it was attached to. I let him and a very pretty daughter of Aphrodite cut me, to add maximum embarrassment. As soon as he bent over to slide the food into the flames, I pulled the string. The tampon fell out and the whole camp went quiet. He bent down and picked it up. This was perfect! I could see on his face that he had absolutely no idea what it was. He looked around at the stunned and sniggering faces of the campers and did the worst thing he could possibly do. He shoved it back into his pocket and said" Oops must've fallen out." I saw him sit down and a girl explained what it was to him. He screeched and threw it up in the air, where it landed _directly on Mr.D's plate_! This could not get any better! Everybody started laughing as he was led into the blue house by Mr. D.

Once everybody had gotten over it, I walked over and plopped down by Connor. I bent over and murmured in his ear

"If you don't want that to be you, you'll hand over my stuff quietly." I heard him gulp and felt him shove the stuff into my hands as he started frantically searching his pockets. I sat back over by Percy and he gave me a high five. "Remind me never to cross you." he said

"Oh, I have worse. I can gather moister in the air and make it form a rather embarrassing stain on the front of some ones pants……"

"Wow."

"Yeah." I unraveled my ipod and stuck one of the headphones in my ear. I started listening to the song 'That's Not My Name' by the Ting Tings. I don't really like the Ting Tings much, but the song made me laugh. I went to the cabin early, because I wanted to do something that not even Anna Beth knew I did. I sang. I also played the guitar, but nobody knew that either. They thought I just hung it up on the wall for decoration, because it was pretty awesome looking. It was acoustic, and it has a shimmery sheen of blue on it. I started playing and singing a song I wrote that was inspired by the battle in New York.

_It's a sad picture_

_The final blow hits ya_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again_

_And now it's all the same_

_Another time and place_

_Repeating history _

_And you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_It's the revolution _

_The time will come for us to finally win_

_And we'll sing Hallelujah, we'll sing Hallelujah_

_So we've been outnumbered_

_Raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now_

_Found things they never found_

_They might be bigger_

_But we're faster and never scared_

_You can walk away and say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes that says_

'_We can beat this!"_

_Cuz these things will change_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up top hold us back will fall down_

_It's the revolution_

_The time will come for us to finally win_

_And we'll sing Hallelujah, we'll sing hallelujah_

_Tonight we stand_

_Get off our knees_

_Fight for what we've worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long_

_It's the fight of our lives_

_And we stand up_

_Champions tonight_

_It was the night things changed_

_Do you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back_

_Fell down!_

_It's the revolution_

_Throw your hands up_

_Cuz we never gave in_

_And we sang Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

I poured my heart out into that song. I suddenly heard a slight beep and saw a flicker of movement by the window. I peeked and saw that there was nothing there. It was time for the campfire. I never sang the songs (I wasn't very good), but I loved hearing everybody and the stories that were sometimes told. I slid the guitar back into its case under my bed, and headed to the campfire. When I got there something looked different. There was a big screen up, and a projector with a camera hooked to it. Everybody as gathered around the screen, which was right now blank. I saw Anna Beth standing up in front of it with Percy, Beckendorf(he was one of my close friends, forged my first sword especially for me, it was mini, since I was seven when I arrived. I still had it. It looked like a slightly longish knife.), my new friend Abby, who was still undetermined, and Nico, who I had made friends with when he was still undetermined. Nico was speaking into a microphone. that's when I saw Apollo in the crowd with Rachel. He turned around and winked at me.

"On todays episode of 'hidden Talents' we reveal that a certain camper has been hiding her voice and her song writing skills from the world." I sat in the back, interested in who they were talking about. Then the screen lit up. I saw me, pulling my guitar out from under my bed and tuning it. I got up to grab the camera and prevent the inevitable deafness of the camp. I suddenly felt two pairs of hands tie my hands behind my back and tie me to my chair. I turned around in my chair as best as I could to see who it was. Travis and Connor grinned at me. I turned around and looked at the screen. I saw myself singing the song, and playing the guitar through a gap in the curtains. When it was over I almost went deaf. I heard applause, all the Apollo children were standing up. The kids from the Aphrodite cabins were screaming there appreciation. The Ares kids were stomping and whooping loudly. I was uber surprised that they all thought I was that good. I saw Percy, Anna Beth, Nico, Beckendorf, Abby, Rachel, and Apollo clapping the loudest. Apollo got up and walked to the front of the stage. I felt my hands being untied. Apollo said

"I think I have the perfect haiku to sum that performance up.

"_That was very awesome_

_I think you're a great singer_

_And I am never wrong."_

Nobody knew whether to applaud or laugh. I still didn't quite want to be the center of attention, by Travis grabbed one arm and Connor grabbed the other and for some odd reason( I suspected Percy) none of the water I kept throwing at them was even making contact with there skin. Once I was up there, I was suddenly caught with petrifying shyness I hadn't experienced since I was about six. Apollo put his hand on my shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear, actually being serious for once.

"Listen, with that song, you honor my daughter Jaclyn's memory. I thank you for always being with her." I nodded soberly.

"Now," Apollo said boisterously "Say a few words to the crowd."

"Ummmm, well, the song is kind of my tribute to all who died in the war and it was also meant to remind us that even though we had major losses, we emerged victorious. I also kind of made it a tribute to my best friend, or more like sister, Jaclyn. She taught me how to play the guitar and how to sing." people applauded harder than ever and I saw some of Apollo's children wipe tears from there eyes. I was proud to be a part of the camp tonight. Then I got the greatest idea I have ever had. Apollo looked at me as if reading my mind and he beamed. I mean literally. He started to shine eye-wateringly bright.

"That would be awesome! I'll help! Oooo, and I get to be a judge!"

One review people, just one please…………


	3. AN sorry

A/N

Sorry to get your hopes up thinking this was a new chapter, but I need to clear up some things.

1. The bold and underlining was not my fault. I didn't write them that was, that's just how they showed up when they were published I don't know why. I know how Anna Beth is really spelled, but this effing retarded computer automatically changes it. Does anyone know how to fix that? I'm reposting the first and second chapters as soon as possible, I'm going to try and see if that gets rid of the boldness and underlines. I hate it just as much as you guys do. I also want to thank you. I posted this story yesterday and it has already gotten like 5 subscriptions! You guys rock. Thank you. This is already worth it. I am also looking for children of the 'big three' so there are no more lonely cabins. Care to audition?

Thank you-MajorBandGeek


	4. Demigod Idol part 1

**A/N**

**Me: Must I say it?**

**Evil whispery voice: You mussssssst…**

**Me: I wont**

**Evil whispery voice: Do you want to keep writing?**

**Me: fine *sobs'* I don't own PJO, Taylor Swift, or Wicked(sadly) *runs away sobbing***

**Evil whispery voice: hee hee hee ………**

"Ok!" I nodded enthusiastically, "But we'll need to get approval from Mr. D and Chiron, wont we?"

"Yeah, I guess so." he suddenly perked up, "but I have the perfect way to persuade them!"

My A.D.H.D brain had already thought way, way ahead, but everyone in the audience was like 'say whaaaaa?' so I decided to clue them in.

"I'd like to make an important announcement people! I, being the amazing, brilliant, graceful, calm, sensible(that was just a downright lie) person that I am, have come up with a great idea!" after the initial ten minutes of laughter at calling the clumsy, dumb, hyper, and random senseless person that I am any of the things I said, people started to get interested.

"Well, seeing how everyone seems to be greatly interested in singing at this camp, I thought of a little contest. It will be called, 'Demigod Idol'! I haven't quite worked out the kinks yet, but I can assure you that it _will not _in any way be like last time. I learned my lesson." everyone shuddered at that memory. I had decided to have a mass game of truth or dare where nothing was off-limits. It ended badly when someone got the bright idea of daring the entire camp to sneak into Olympus and have a mass toga party, using the gods' actual togas. Travis and Connor had snuck into Aphrodite's closet and broken her favorite pair of heels. Then Mr. D's kids went and dumped a grape juice bomb on us. The gods were all in the underworld since we had set off a false alarm and made them think kronos had escaped. Needless to say, we had all gotten in major trouble. Mr. D had made us all temporarily insane, and, even though I hadn't really felt any difference, everybody had learned there lesson._** (A/n. I will eventually write a fanfic about this if you guys want) **_"this time, I have a god on my side, so we will not be getting into any more trouble than we would normally." everybody's faces cleared and a few people even sighed with relief.

"I will explain more tomorrow. First, I need to make a few calls. Good night." with that, everyone headed back to there cabins, except for Apollo, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Rachel, and I. we walked up to the Big House where I explained my idea in greater detail. We would invite the Huntress's over to participate as well. When we arrived at the big house, I explained my idea to Chiron, complete with begging, puppy eyes, and my 'Uber Persuasive and Undeniably Cute Voice.' He agreed that it would probably be a good idea and a major morale booster. The next morning I grabbed a few Drachmas and a spray gun and went out side. I had Percy hold the spray gun and make a rainbow with it as I tossed a Drachma into it and said "O goddess, except my offering!" the mist shimmered in the slightest way. "Artemis". I had learned that if you wanted to Iris message someone in the hunt, you had to go through Artemis first, so she could make sure it wasn't a guy calling. Her face appeared in the mist, young and fierce.

"To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?" she said coolly. She had no love for me, as to the fact that I had once openly told her she was wrong about boys and that she should grow up a little. I had not enjoyed spending the week as a jackalope however, so I hadn't messed with her since.

"I would like to speak with Thalia, please." I said in a sugary sweet voice that made it obvious that my views about Artemis hadn't changed one bit.

"Of course. I will get her for you. THALIA!" she yelled, her voice slicing through the silence of the camp during early morning. Thalia appeared in the mist.

"Hey Andy, it's so good to see y-" she was cut off by a cool female voice

"Please deposit another golden Drachma for five more minutes." I threw one in.

"So, what were you saying Lili?" that was my nickname for Thalia, I was the only allowed to call her that, just as she was the only person allowed to call me Andy.

"I was saying I was glad to see you and wondering why you were IMing."

"Oh, well…do the words "American Idol' mean anything to you?" she grinned, already knowing what I had in mind.

"I'm there. I'll be at camp by midnight." the mist disappeared. I could hear Percy snickering.

"Andy? Lili? (pronounced Lee Lee) how weird can girls get?" I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I had to set some stuff up with the Hephaestus kids. I went over to the forges where they were right now. I asked them to construct a stage. I went to the Aphrodite kids and got them in charge of hair, makeup, and wardrobe. I made the Athena cabin in charge of technical stuff. The Ares cabin was security. By evening, everything was set up. The judges were Apollo, Mr. D, Chiron, Hades (you don't even want to know what I had to do to get that set up) and Aphrodite. Everyone chose what song he or she would sing for the auditions. I chose the song "Stay Beautiful" by Taylor Swift. I was going to sing it about the guy I like named Jacob in the Apollo cabin. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes that reminded me of the sky on a rainy day. He loved music (duh) and so did I. we had so much in common, he was one of my best friends, he always made me laugh. He also had no idea I liked him, which I was trying to change. I was auditioning first. I walked up on stage.

"Yes." Apollo said, winking at me again. I laughed nervously. The music started (yes, even though its auditions, there was music) and Jacob caught my eye. He grinned at me. My worry melted. I saw Percy giving him the evil eye. I started singing.

_Jacobs's eyes are like a jungle_

_He smiles it's like the radio_

_He whispers songs into my window in words that nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner that watch hen as he's walking home_

_Sayin' "Does he know?"_

_Will you ever know?_

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love_

_And doncha know_

_You're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you look for_

_I hope your life_

_Leads you back to my front door_

_Oh, but if it don't_

_Stay beautiful_

_Jacob finds another way to be the highlight of my day_

_I'm taking pictures in my mind so I can save them for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make a conversation when hes taking my breath away_

_I should say_

_Hey, by the way,_

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love_

_And doncha know_

_You're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you look for_

_I hope your life leads you back to my door_

_Oh, but if it don't_

_Stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story_

_That never gets told_

_If what you are is a daydream_

_I never get to hold_

_At least you'll know_

_You're beautiful_

_Every little piece love_

_And doncha know_

_You're really gonna be someone_

_Ask anyone_

_Beautifulx6_

_Stay beautiful_

Everybody and wolf whistling. Half of the audience was staring at Jacob. I looked at Jacob once and he was smiling at me, clapping and whooping. The clapping died down and I looked anxiously at the judges. Travis and Connor were co-hosts.

"Apollo?"

"I love it! And, I rather think she has good taste, since he's my son and all." I blushed.

"Mr. D?""I honestly do not care. It just drips with so much romantic sweetness it gives me indigestion. Yes." nobody knew why he said yes, but nobody seemed to care.

"Chiron?"

"Yes."

"Hades?"

"Ew."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"No." everybody started booing, Jacob being the loudest.

"Aphrodite?"

"YES, YES, YES! It was just so beautiful and romantic and cute!!!!"

"Okay, Alex, you're through! Go and sit down, and our next contestant is…..a couple! Percy and Annabeth, singing a duet called "As Long As You're Mine" from the musical Wicked!" Annabeth and Percy got up on stage and the music started playing just as I sat down beside Jacob.

"I love this song." he whispered.

"So do I."

_**Annabeth**_

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

_My wildest dreaming_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over to fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

_**Percy**_

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_Something I've never felt_

_**Both**_

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I wake up my body_

_Ana make up for lost time_

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

_I know_

_I may know_

_I don't care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as your mine_

_Do whatever you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_For all the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_I know_

_I'll be here_

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

It was one of the most romantic, intimate performances I had ever seen. If any of the gods said no, I would be uber pissed. I looked over at Jacob.

"Wasn't that amazing?"

"Yeah, but, to tell you the truth, I liked your performance better." he whispered. I perked up. It took all I had not to squeal. The judges were giving their reviews.

"Apollo?"

"A little sappy, but cool. You guys' voices really harmonize. Yes."

"Mr. D?"

"Only because all you little brats would make my life miserable if I said otherwise, yes.

"Chiron?"

"Yes. It is odd, seeing those two doing anything other than trying to strangle each other. It's a nice change."

"Hades?"

"OF COURSE! I love that musical!" everybody looked at him in astonishment, then glance at Nico. Nico shrugged.

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes. It just made me so happy, seeing all this young love! It makes my eternal existence of never-ceasing beauty worth it!" nobody knew quite what to say to that.

* * *

**A/N any suggestions for what Thalia and Nico should sing? For Rachel I was thinking of that new song 'Future Love' get it, 'future'? Oracle? *crickets chirping* apparently not. Auditions are still open people, even if you don't get in, I will still give you a shout out! I especially need some children of Hades.**


	5. Valentines Day Edition!

_Hello and welcome to the special Valentines Day addition of His Little Sister! Since I cannot tell anyone that I know or they will laugh at me, I shall tell you an amazing occurrence! Well, at lunch I told my b.f.f Katie that if she found a valentine by lunch, I would ask the guy I like to be my valentine. She did, I asked him, and he said YES! (Sorry just had to tell someone) anyway, my experience has inspired me to have a V-day addition! _

_P.S How many of you saw the PJO movie? I thought the whole Grover/Persephone thing was cool, and I loved the new interpretation of the Lotus Hotel and Casino_

* * *

**The first Demigod Idol session was four days ago. We had decided to have one every Saturday, at least for the auditions. Me and Jacob were still friends, and he know knew I liked him, but he didn't **_**do **_**anything about it, which made me upset. Today was Valentines Day, and with all the Aphrodite girls giggling about their dates and all the nymphs and satyrs chasing each other around, I felt especially lonely. Rachel walked up to me where I was sitting, leaning against Junipers tree, and held out her hand. **

"**You wanna go for a walk?" she offered. I was surprised. We weren't very close, since Percy had only just introduced us. **

"**Yeah, sure." I grabbed her hand to pull myself up and we started walking along the trail that led to the arena. **

"**I know how you feel, you know. I mean, about Jacob. I was in the same situation once." she smiled at me.**

"**I remember Percy saying something about that. Like something about 'Annabeth is very protective. Just ask Rachel.' before Annabeth smacked him. It's Valentines Day, and I have a feeling something is going to happen. But what?" now, I was asking this question rhetorically. I expected maybe a shrug at best in response. I definitely didn't expect her to go into Oracle Mode. Immediately she fell to her knees. I crouched down to try and see what was wrong. Her eyes glowed green as she spoke in a hoarse voice;**

"_**More than one is part of the game**_

_**Of which nobody knows the name**_

_**There is an agreement to fulfill**_

_**However, is it for good or ill?**_

_**Then comes an unexpected quest**_

_**That shall be fulfilled by the best."**_

**She coughed and blinked, and the voice and eyes were gone. I was freaking out. I had never spoken to the oracle before. Before I could say anything, a wild herd of Aphrodite girls grabbed Rachel and I and dragged us into there cabin, which had been turned into a makeup studio. Emily, one of the newest Aphrodite girls, grabbed me ad pushed me into a chair. She snapped her fingers and pink threads shot out and bound Rachel and I to the salon chairs we were sitting in. **

"**Since its Valentines day, a day dedicated to our mother (whether the mortals who celebrate it know it or not) we have decided to give every one makeovers!" at the word makeover, every Aphrodite girl squealed, "and since we know neither of you wear makeup (it was true, neither of us wore makeup) we have decided to forcibly give you one. Now, we Aphrodite girls have specials gifts. We know who everyone is in love with. Alex, we will make you irresistible to Jacob," at this Rachel snickered "Who doesn't know that?" she said. Emily acted as if she hadn't heard her and continued talking "And Rachel, after we're done with you, Apollo will see how much you shine yourself." Rachel went tomato red. It was true! The oracle was crushing on the sun god! This was too good! I decided to succumb to the torture that was makeup for Jacobs's sake. And for mine I guess, if you look at it that way. I honestly didn't have mush faith in the Aphrodite girls, and I was afraid I was going to come out looking like a Barbie doll, which is why I usually didn't wear makeup. I wanted to look like me, not a bimbo that tried top hard. I didn't have anything against makeup, it was just that I went into camp to early for my mom to teach me how, and by the time I felt I was old enough to wear it, I was too afraid to ask anyone to show me. I had my eyes closed and was leaning back in the chair while Emily straightened my hair. I felt her applying mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow to my eyelids. I was bored out of my mind. I came up with an idea to help pass the time. I knew the girls were going to love it. **

"**Hey, you guys wanna play a game?" I said.**

"**What game?" they asked.**

"**Kiss or Diss?"**

"**YES!" they all screamed at once. "I'll go first." I said**_**. (For those of you who don't know what kiss or diss, what you do is give someone two choices. Like I could say 'Percy or Nico? I you would have to choose the one you would rather kiss.) **_"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"Percy or Nico?"

"Uhhh………well, um, Nico." I almost sat up to look at her. "That was unexpected."

"Okay, it's my turn." she said. "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… Hercules or Percy?"

"Percy."

"Alex?" Emily said

"Yeah?"

"Jacob or Taylor Lautner?"

"Uh……both!" everybody started laughing. Just then, Nico burst into the room, panting heavily. He had lipstick marks all over his face and his clothes were partly torn.

"They came out of nowhere! They-they chased me and they grabbed me and they tried to kiss me and it was-it was just HORRIBLE! I've seen some bad things at dads place, but nothing could've prepared me for that!" he started shivering as the sympathetic Aphrodite girls led him to a chair and started playing with his hair. "Will you guys let me hide out in here?" he asked. The girls nodded. Emily asked Nico if he wanted to play kiss or diss with us and he said yes. I decided to ask him first.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Thalia or Annabeth?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Well?"

"Thalia."

"Interesting….." it was his turn, but I had to go. They had finished my makeover. I had shimmery green eyeliner on to bring out the green in my eyes. I just had a clear coat of gloss on my lips. They had straightened my hair and put it in a braid( which felt weird since I couldn't remember the last time I had worn it up) they gave me an outfit. I put it on. I had dark denim skinny jeans and a long silver shirt that had a thin green belt on it and a small dark denim vest. I had a skinny silver headband in, and rhinestone bangles and a thin silver chain. I loved it. It was girly and feminine, but it was still _me. _They told me Jacob was down by the pier. I went out and saw him, dangling his feet over the edge, watching the nymphs as they flirted with him. I wanted to command them to leave him alone, since I'm Poseidon's daughter and I can do things like that. I walked over by him, took off my inch long silver heels, and started splashing my toes gently in the water, allowing them to get wet. I notice they had painted them silver. Jacob looked at me, mumbled a greeting, looked back at the lake, and then back at me, shock visible on his face.

"I know, right?" I joked, " It wasn't my fault. The Aphrodite girls got to me. I figured I might as well humor them." I joked.

"No- its not that, I mean, you don't- its just-" he tried to say. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What I mean is, I think you look very nice." he said. He got quiet and looked back over the water. I could tell he was thinking really deeply about something. I wondered what it was. We sat in silence for a few minutes while I worked up the courage to talk to him.

"Um, uh, Jacob?" I said. He jerked. Wow. He was really out of it lately.

"Yeah……"

"You know last week when I sang that song for Demigod Idol……………." I said. He blushed red.

"Uh, yeah." he said. I worked up my courage again and peeked out from the corner of my eyes at him.

"Well, what did you think of it?"

"I think you're a really good singer and-"

"Jacob, don't play stupid with me." my voice sounded a little sharper than I had intended

" I don't really know. I mean, I like you and I want us to date and it would be wonderful, and awesome and great and amazing! But," he was pacing back and forth by now, while I stared up at him in disbelief. "But, I don't want our friendship to be ruined! I mean, what if it's just a little crush for both of us and we end up breaking up and it's all awkward and UGH!" he sat back down and hung his head down. One of the water nymphs winked at me and my confidence grew. I put my hand on his and looked into his eyes.

"You're just going to have to trust me," I said softly. He leaned in and I leaned toward him. Our lips almost met when-"HEY! Whacha guys doin'?! It's almost time for dinner!" Percy put his arms around both our shoulders and forcefully led us to the mess hall, smiling like an idiot. I was SO going to kill him. I looked over at Jacob. He didn't look to happy either. The whole camp watched as he led me to my seat, his arm still around me. I slapped his arm away and scooted to the other end of the table. He scooted over by me. I moved to the other side of the table, so did he. I started walking around in circles around the table, trying to get him away from me, and he just kept following me, saying things like "C'mon, Alex!" and "Forget about it!" he grabbed my arm and said "It was for your own good!" I yanked my arm out of his grip and spun around angrily.

" No, Percy Jackson, it was not!" , I yelled, "And how do you know whats good for me anyway?! You've known me for a total of a week and a half!" now, as you might've noticed, I have kind of a temper, so I did something I'm not proud of. I grabbed a drumstick off my plate, threw the plate on the ground, and threw the drumstick at Percy, where it hit him in the eye. I ran off as a major food fight started, just as I knew it would, which is why I threw the drumstick and not the plate. I needed something to cover my tracks. I didn't go where I knew he suspected I would go, to the lake or our cabin. I went to the Apollo cabin and hid between two gigantic speakers Apollo had given them. I heard the door open and Jacob walked in, holding on of those boxes full of those weird heart shaped candies that taste like chalk. He sat in front of me.

"Listen, I know this has probably been the worst Valentines Day ever. But I wanna know, well, um, will you be my Valentine?'' he said, handing me the box of candies. I nodded and got up and hugged him. We went back and utilized the last few minutes of the foodfight to throw stuff at Percy.


	6. Demigod Idol part 2

**A/N. hee hee! Its three am, and I just ate an entire box of thin mints! This time I will be introducing a new character to you. She is modeled after my bfwlttabepjo (best friend who likes to talk about books, especially Percy Jackson and the Olympians) named Abby. I am also introducing another new camper, so far the only person to audition, give it up for Sam!**

Percy and I were okay now. He had agreed to stop being a jerk, and said I could date whomever I wanted; until I pointed out I could do that anyway without his approval. The next session of demigod idol was tonight, and I was excited. When we had all given part of our breakfast to the gods, the last person left in line was a girl I recognized as a new camper, Abby. She had long, straight black hair with ice-blue streaks. She was the winner of yesterdays capture the flag game, since she was small and fast. As she dropped a piece of toast into the fire, a shadow passed through the entire camp, making everything momentarily dark. It was the sign of Hades. She went and sat by Nico.

_**Skipping to evening when things get interesting……**_

We had all gathered around for the new auditions of Demigod Idol. There would be fifteen spots, and three were already taken by me and Percy and Annabeth. Abby was auditioning tonight, singing Fireflies.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_There's ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_For they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

_Id like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth_

_Turns_

_Slowly_

_Its hard to say that id rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cuz everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_Cuz I get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance_

_As fox trot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_Id like to make myself believe_

_That planet earth _

_Turns_

_Slowly_

_Its hard to say that id rather stay away when I'm asleep_

_Cuz everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Cuz I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe,_

_That planet earth turns_

_Slowly_

_It's hard to think that I'd rather_

_Stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cuz everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_**(A/n I know there's more but I am going to cut it off here k.)**_

She was alright. She wasn't super amazing, but with a little work, maybe a few vocal lessons, she could be really good.

"Apollo?"

"Eh. Okay, but could be better. Raw talent. I'm sorry, but I have to say no."

"Mr. D""Huh?" Mr. D said, looking up from his 'Wine Weekly' magazine. "Oh, yeah, um, yes fine whatever."

"Chiron?"

"I'm sorry Abby, but no. Maybe next year, I am planning on doing this again."

"Hades?"

"Yes! She's my daughter, of course I say yes!"

"Aphrodite?"

"Uh, no. Look at her! Ugly black eyeliner, no lipstick, no sense of color, and those horrid blue streaks!"

Abby shrugged and went and sat down by Connor. I heard him whisper 'I think it was awesome' in her ear. I smiled.

Next up was Thalia. She was singing 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere _

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's time to change_

_Since the return of her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring_

_And she talks like June_

_Tell me,_

_Did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights are faded?_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me,_

_Did you fall from a shooting star?One without a permanent scar?_

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellations_

_She checks out most of what she does not know_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere _

_I'm afraid that she might think of me as_

_Plain ol' Jane Doe_

_Sorry little man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_Tell me,_

_Did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_

_Then head back to the Milky Way?_

_Tell me,_

_Did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was it anything you wanted to find and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

She was _horrible. _Nobody knew what to say, since nobody wanted to offend her.

"Apollo?"

"It made my ears hurt." he said. Thunder cracked in the distance. He looked up at the sky and yelled "Sorry but its true! She inherited your talent!"

"Mr. D?"he looked nervously up at the sky. "Uhhh……..I'm completely sorry but no." he squeaked when he saw lightning.

"Chiron?"

"Thalia, you are incredible leader and fighter, but singing is not your forte. No."

"Hades?"

"Eh?" he said, looking up from his Ipod touch, where I could see him updating his "OlympusBook" (the facebook for gods, demigods, satyrs, nymphs, dryads and monsters.) status. "Uh, yeah, sure, whatever."

"Aphrodite?""GAWDS NO!"

Thalia shrugged, said "It was a dare. ", and jumped off the stage to sit down. At the end of the night, as we were heading back to our cabins, I heard a scream near Thalia's tree. I ran over with Percy to see what was wrong and saw a dark figure, definitely a female, fighting a hydra. Well, not really fighting, since she didn't have a weapon. She was darting around quickly, dodging the heads as the snapped at her. She was right along the magical border, so I grabbed the back of her shirt, pulled her in, stepped out, and started fighting the hydra myself. I was trying to avoid cutting the heads off. The middle one, the biggest, darted out quickly to grab me. I dodged, looped my arms around the neck, and swung around so I was riding it. I took the celestial bronze dagger I always carried with me and started stabbing its eyes. I felt like I was in a rodeo, it was trying to buck me off by rearing up its head. I plunged my dagger into its neck and held on for dear life. "CATCH!" Percy threw me something and I caught it with one hand. It was a squirt gun full of Greek fire. I had a secret weapon. In revenge for what happened down by the pier, I had stolen Riptide from Percy and when we made up, I forgot I still had it. I jumped off the Hydras head and twisted around to face it. I took out Riptide and pulled the cap off as Percy yelled "Hey! That's mine, give it back!"

"Kinda busy at the moment, if you haven't noticed!" I yelled. A crowd was starting to form as I fought the hydra. I kept trying to cut off one of its heads, but they were moving so fast I felt dizzy. I was determined to defeat it. This was the first time I had ever done anything dangerous outside camp. I sliced a head off and immediately squirted it with the fire. Some people got out there swords and ran up as if they wanted to help.

"NO! Its mine!" I yelled, and they backed off. They all understood how I felt. Its smallest head darted around and I let it bite my leg, because I needed a diversion. I fell over and rolled on my stomach and laid completely still, my sword arm lying under me. I knew all its heads were above me, then I summoned the water and splashed the hydra in the eyes while it was still distracted and propped myself up then spun around with my sword out like a windmill, cutting off all the heads at once. I squirted them all one by one with the fire until I used it all up. It evaporated, leaving a tooth behind. My first victory outside of camp. I heard the camp erupt in cheers and rush over to me. I ran over to the girl, now collapsed at the base of the trunk, and brushed her dark blonde hair out of her face and grabbed her shoulders. I shook her gently to get her awake, since she had fainted from what I think was loss of blood, because she had a few pretty good sized cuts. She moaned feebly. I shook her again.

"What's your name?" I asked in a low, comforting voice. I hadn't noticed it, but Apollo had kneeled down beside me. "Her name is Sam." he said in a serious, muted voice. Her eyelids fluttered feebly. "Dad?" she croaked feebly. "I'm here," he whispered. "We should get her to the big house," he said in a louder voice. He picked her up, and she leaned into his chest. Obviously they had met before. I was no Oracle, but I was sure she was his daughter. I followed him, searching through my purse for some ambrosia or nectar. I took out a small bottle of it and dribbled some into her mouth. She coughed, and she got some color in her cheeks.

"I came here daddy, just like you said I should." She said in a quiet voice, her eyes searching his face, looking for some hint of approval. "I see. You did well." he responded, glancing at me. "We'll talk more later." I wondered, who was this mysterious mew camper, and how does she know her father so well? I was about to ask him something, then, suddenly, my adrenaline rush went away and I noticed how much my leg hurt as I gave way beneath me, no longer able to support my weight. Jacob rushed forward and picked me up and started carrying me as well. I guess everything has an upside. I felt something fall onto my stomach. It was the hydra fang. Jacob had grabbed it for me.

* * *

**A/N how did you guys like it? It was the first action scene I've ever written. Sorry about Thalia. I really wanted her to sing well, but not everybody is a fabulous singer, I had to make some cuts, and I figured if anyone was tough enough not to care, it would be Thalia.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to all you guys who've forgotten me! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story, but I know there's really NO excuse... I'm going to start on it and make some awesome chapters as soon as possible :) thanks for all the reviews and favoriting :)


End file.
